


Ahch-To

by Harsh_Mistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 战后AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harsh_Mistress/pseuds/Harsh_Mistress
Summary: 一切都尘埃落定后，Reylo在阿克托隐居的AU，纯属妄想。





	Ahch-To

 

1、

鱼妻们对Ben的到来没什么意见，但她们看到Rey时，那表情令他印象深刻。  
“她们不喜欢我，”Rey挥着手，一副无可奈何的样子，“我能怎么办？”  
Ben明智地选择沉默，没有问原因。

事实上，要是曾经在第一秩序维修部门工作过的人和这些看护者打个照面，她们恐怕就不会对他这么宽容了。

2、

送他们下千年隼时，Chewie给了Rey一个大大的拥抱。Ben站在一旁，躲在阿克托夜晚的雨幕里，看他絮絮叨叨叮嘱了Rey好半天。  
结束的时候，Chewbacca看了他一眼，说了句什么……但雨势太大，雨滴砸在他的兜帽上，劈啪作响，盖过了所有声音。  
Ben没听清，而Chewie已经转身离开。  
千年隼飞向夜空，而他被留在原地，这景象似曾相识。不同的是……

Ben低头看向自己被握住的左手，惊讶于那矛盾的触感——冰冷的雨水、温热的掌心。并没有他想象中那么细腻。和他一样，她的掌心也有一层薄薄的茧。  
Ben抿了抿唇，回握住她。

不同的是，这一次他不再孤单。

3、

波格鸟几乎无处不在，泛滥成灾。  
他们说起这个话题。Rey对此没什么意见，她相当喜欢这种生物。  
Ben回想起来，千年隼上好像也有几只……  
“很好吃，”Rey点评道：“特别是腿的部分。”

另一天，他们路过几只撒拉塞壬。  
Rey的表情看起来有些不对劲。

4、

度过最开始那段尴尬的日子后，Rey不再只叫他Ben。生气的时候，她会叫他Ben Solo、Solo或者该死的Solo。  
有一次，她特别生气，大声喊了句Kylo Ren。  
在Ben能反应过来前，她自己先凝固住了。就像她犯了一个大错。她的脸色突然变得很差，整个人摇摇欲坠。

Ben瞬间忘记了他们在因为什么事情争吵。无论是什么原因，他觉得前一刻的自己简直不可理喻。  
他几不可闻地呢喃着抱歉的话语，上前抱住了那个他生命中最重要的人。

  
5、

Ben对他的衣服不太满意。  
Rey放下了手里的光剑，皱着眉头问：“是哪里破了吗？”岛上物资有限，替换的衣物并不那么容易获得。  
“不，”他面无表情，但控诉的声音低沉柔软，“它们不是黑色的。”  
他身上这套尺寸合适的衣服，还是他们翻遍了整个绝地村才终于找到的——浅麻色双层对襟武士服，宽大褐色带兜帽的长袍。他实在太过高大了。  
至于他本来穿的那套黑衣服，早就因为战损破烂不堪。  
乞丐不能挑肥拣瘦。

“我们可以问问看护者，”Rey把光剑塞回腰间，“看她们能不能帮你做些。”  
她向前近了一步，几乎和Ben贴在了一起。  
“但现在——”她的双手拽着Ben胸前的衣襟，轻轻向下拉了拉。他顺从地低头，没有半点反抗。Rey略踮起脚尖，刚好能吻上他的双唇。  
“我觉得你这样刚刚好，”她靠在他的胸前，抬头笑得一脸灿烂。  
Ben的呼吸忍不住加重了。  
“嘘，”他俯在她耳边，低声说：“别说话。”

后来，她忙得根本没空说话。

6、

Rey有一套加密的通讯设备可以和外界联系。每次联系，她都会尽量避开Ben。  
“所以，”Poe Dameron将军维持着他那一贯讨人喜欢的风趣姿态，刚见面就调侃起来，“我们的最高领袖阁下过得还好吗？”  
Rey苦笑。她毫不怀疑，如果当事人亲自在场，这套设备就保不住了。  
Poe装作没看见那表情，继续问：“他还安分吗？”  
“一切都好，”Rey知道Poe的玩笑只是为了掩饰他的不安，她得让他——他们安下心，“从上次我和你联系到现在，一标准年又二十四个标准日，没有任何问题。”

Poe听后沉默了一会，才叹气说：“Rey，你知道我们……Finn、Rose和我都不赞同……”  
“不赞同，但是我们一起答应了Leia。”  
“Rey，Rey！你是这场战争真正的英雄，理当在这里……”他比了比自己身后，但全息投影并不能让Rey看到他身后到底是一番什么样的景象，“接受人们的赞誉，过全新的生活。而不是在某个偏远荒凉的星球上与世隔绝，当一辈子Kylo Ren的看守。”  
“……”

Rey走出小屋的时候，Ben正站在门口等她。  
他看上去像是不知道Rey刚刚联系了谁、说了什么，他只是若无其事地向她伸出自己的手。  
Rey笑了，将自己的手放上去。  
路过的拉奈人见怪不怪，朝他们翻了个白眼。

7、

那株古老的乌内蒂树好像遭到过雷击。  
它粗壮的中空树干被炸裂开来，焦枯碳化的残枝断根散落满地。因为这个，那些珍贵的绝地典籍不得不被Rey放在自己的床头。  
她曾经把这些典籍反复翻看，希望从中找到切断Kylo Ren和自己之间原力纽带的方法……结果都是徒劳。  
反抗军撤退期间，Rey尽己所能，以最快的速度摸索出短暂关闭链接的办法，并以此为反抗军争取了些许时间。  
但她没法永久地切断那纽带。  
原力不允许。她自己也……

石屋中央的火堆散发出温暖的橙色光芒，将两人纠缠摇曳的影子投射到身后的墙上。  
一开始，Rey还能清醒地和他靠坐在一起，偶尔帮忙翻动火堆。可没多久，她就睡着了。  
等再醒过来时，他们已经挪到了床上。  
Rey身上裹着厚实的毛毯，被Ben整个圈在怀里。她来回动了动脑袋，在对方胸膛上找了个更舒服的位置，并因此忍不住安心地叹了口气。  
她仰头望了望拿着艰涩典籍认真阅读的Ben。  
“有用吗？”  
Ben摇了摇头，阖上那本厚重的书，放到床边。

他的脸有一半被火光照亮，而另一半则陷在阴影里。一瞬间，Rey发誓她看到了属于Kylo Ren的愤怒狰狞出现在他脸上。  
那表情一瞬即逝，就像个幻觉。取而代之的，是伪装后的一片空白。  
但Rey知道，那不是幻觉。他们俩都知道。  
Ben的灵魂将永远在光明和黑暗间挣扎，那是伴随了他一生的监牢。而他们间的原力纽带就像是一扇窗户，让Rey得以窥见他那几乎要被撕成两半的灵魂。  
“Ben，”Rey轻声喊着他，又支起上半身，用手抚上他的脸，“看着我。”  
他的目光从虚空中的某处转向她，眼神也慢慢升温，由原本的冰冷空洞变成炙热的渴望。  
“Rey……”Ben念起她的名字，就像是一声轻叹。  
Rey忍不住庆幸她从来没找到切断纽带的方法。

8、

到达的第三天，他们发现Ben的头发实在太长了，急需修理。理所当然，Rey自告奋勇，接下了这个任务。

无论是在贾库拾荒的时候，还是在参加反抗军的那几年，Rey都没有太过在意自己的发型。  
好吧，老实说，她在意过。毕竟，三个发髻扎起来确实有点麻烦。但那是她关于儿时为数不多的记忆之一。  
贾库时的她顽固地扎着小时候的发髻、穿着相似的衣服，只是为了让父母回来时，能第一时间认出她。如果他们回来的话……

Rey掂量着手里的匕首，跃跃欲试。  
“你确定要用……”Ben看向她手里的刀，声音倒还算平稳，没有透露出太多情绪，“那个？”  
Rey点了点头，“我给自己修过很多次了。”  
“骗子，”话虽如此，他还是转身坐了下来。  
“嘿！”Rey不满地拍了他的肩一下，“我不是。”  
“从我们见面开始，”Ben阐述他认为的事实，“你就一直是长发。”  
Rey一边动手操作，一边耐心地解释：“而它们没有变得更长，正是因为我修过了。相信我，从前在贾库的时候……”

Ben能清晰地感觉到他的发尾在变短，多余的头发不断落下来。他忍不住闭上眼睛，慢慢放松了身体。Rey的话音变得越来越远，但一直不曾消散。她柔软的声音，和风声、鸟鸣声、海浪声融为一体，抚慰了他。  
天行者血脉传承人的感知不自觉地向外延伸开来，逐渐遍布整座小岛。  
温暖、生命、死亡、寒冷……  
原力的光与暗……一个天然风穴？  
“好了！”Rey的声音惊醒了他，“Ben？”  
Ben没有回答。

9、

关于食物，他们稍微分了工。  
Rey很庆幸，她可以在暴雨落下前捕到那条大鱼。现在，她只需要将这条鱼交给Ben，就可以坐等一顿丰盛的大餐了。  
但是，Ben并不在。  
他既不在自己的屋子里，也不在Rey的那间。  
Rey来回徘徊，在心里告诉自己冷静的重要性。他没法离开这星球……对吗？  
这份冷静也就维持到她的耐心耗光为止，而她的储备并不丰富。  
Ben仍然不见踪影。  
她带上斗篷的兜帽，冲进了暴雨。  
该死的雨。这座岛什么时候不下雨？

Rey很清楚在哪能找到Ben，原力早已告诉了她。  
她只是不确定，等她找到的时候，那还是不是Ben。她也不确定，自己能不能承受再一次失去他的打击。  
顺着风穴落下算不上最稳妥的到达方法，但无疑是最快的。  
“Ben！Ben Solo！”  
她的声音微微颤抖。是因为怒气还是惧怕，Rey自己也不知道。  
他就站在那里，站在那面黑色岩石形成的镜子前，对她的到来毫无反应。  
Ben背对着她，Rey看不到他的表情。  
“Ben！”  
她又喊了一次，声音却微弱得多。

反而是这一声，给她带来了回应——Ben垂在身侧的左手突然捏紧了。  
Rey注意到了。  
她慢慢靠近对方，小心翼翼，就像在靠近某种危险的大型食肉动物。直到他们的手碰到一起，Rey的心才算放下来。  
Ben转头看了看她，又转回去打量起那片黑暗、光滑的石面。  
“骗子。你说你很熟练，”他漫不经心地抱怨，“我的头发看起来简直是灾难。”  
Rey笑得眼里满是泪水。

10、

Chewie从不知道哪个外环星域的非法酒吧给他们弄来了一大箱酒精类饮品。  
那些装在厚玻璃瓶里，散发着荧光蓝色、浓稠的诡异液体……Ben严重怀疑它们是否适合人类饮用。  
“是甜的，”Rey尝了一小口后说。  
Ben没在意。  
他正忙着手上的活。Chewie带来的零件里，刚好有几个可以让他用来升级自己的右手义肢。  
他的动作很快，没多久就完成了最后几处焊接，顺便又做了个握力测试。  
直到这时，Ben才想起来，Rey已经安静很久了。

不要误会，当他们各自忙碌，这样的安静是很正常的。  
可安静归安静，偶尔交换意见的三言两语、对方动作时发出的声响还是会短暂打破那份安静，绝不至于像现在这样……完全、彻底。  
Ben回头，惊讶地看向呆坐在床边的Rey。  
她的脸上泛起不正常的潮红，眼神也十分迷离。  
“Rey，”Ben清了清嗓子，轻声问她，“你喝醉了吗？”  
“嗯？”Rey的目光晃了晃，才困难地集中在他脸上，“我想……我不知道。”  
“你喝了多少？”  
Rey的视线迟缓地挪向地上的酒瓶——那个翻倒的瓶子显然已经空了。她想了想，又补充了一句，“不知……不知道？”

Ben吸了口气，起身去帮她躺到床上。  
“来吧，你需要睡觉，”Ben低头看着躺在床上醉醺醺的人。  
“可天还是亮着的，”Rey嘴里抗议，身体却顺从地扯开了自己的衣服，“你也睡吗？”  
“不……”剩余的话被一个吻吞没了。Rey抬起双手，搂上了他的脖子。  
好吧，他想，那酒确实是甜的。  
Ben取过这个吻的主动权，加深了它。  
唇齿交融。  
刚改造的右手还是机械的模样，他不得不更灵活地使用左手——伸进对方的衣摆底，在腰肢间慢慢画着圈。

Rey突然断开他们的吻，发出青少年才有的那种傻笑。  
Ben面无表情地看着她。  
等笑完了，她就像什么都没发生过那样，在Ben的脸颊上纯洁地亲了一口——那种会发出吧唧声响的亲吻——然后，倒头睡着了。  
多点耐心。  
Organa将军的声音在他的脑海里响起。  
Ben将毛毯盖在了Rey的身上。

11、

“无需激情，平静心智。勿随愚昧，顺从真知。勿纵情欲，沉静明意……”  
阳光照在Rey的眼睑上，暖洋洋的。  
和贾库的干旱炎热相比，阿克托岛屿上的气候——撇开那些狂风暴雨的时候——实在算得上怡人。  
特别是在这样一个阳光明媚、风平浪静的午后。  
Rey闭着眼睛，躺在长满杂草的矮坡上。Ben在她身边盘腿坐着，任她拿自己的腿当枕头。  
“为什么不继续？”  
“你没在听，”他的声音压得又轻又柔，听上去有点……  
Rey睁开了眼睛，适应了一阵，才终于看清了Ben的表情。

她记得这个表情。她已经看到过太多次了……  
他的眼里载满了畏惧、渴求和不确定，视线来回躲闪着，又因为太过留恋，不愿从她的脸上挪开。  
就像是，他亲手敲碎了保护着自己的坚壳，从一片血肉模糊中，取出里面最脆弱、柔软的部分，供奉到了她的脚边。  
就像那声“求你……”  
Rey盯着Ben，同样挪不开自己的视线。

他伸出左手，轻轻挡住了她的双眼。  
“我有在听，我记住了，”她说。  
Rey既没有去拽开他的手，也没有顺从对方的意愿，闭上自己的眼睛。她只是撑起身，换了个姿势，面向Ben跪坐着。  
Ben的手掌曾因为Rey位置的变化而短暂离开。但当她重新坐好，看过来后，掌心再次遮住了她的视线。  
他似乎打定主意，不让对方看到自己。

Rey眨了眨眼，刻意让自己的睫毛刷过Ben的手心。  
Ben的手微微颤抖了一下。  
“勿纵情欲，沉静明意。对吗？”Rey装作没有感受到他的动摇，继续背诵：“虽有混沌，安谧仍存。无有灭亡，唯行原力。”  
“是……是的。”  
“有奖励吗，我的老师？”  
Rey不确定是不是听见了Ben被自己呛到的声音。  
“什么？”他确实被呛到了，他刚刚咳了两声。

“如果学生回答正确，”Rey耸了耸肩说，“老师是不是应该给予鼓励？”  
“……”  
Ben试图将手撤回来，却被Rey抓住了。  
Rey抓着Ben的手腕，将他的手往下拉了点，恰巧停在她的唇可以触及的地方。  
她吻了对方的手心。  
一下。  
又一下。  
阿克托温暖的阳光也是有热度的，Ben的脸一不小心就被晒得通红。

12、

Luke那间小屋的门被打开了，Ben在里面。  
他不是一个人。  
有个看起来半透明的人影正和他面对面站着。Rey扫了眼，没找到任何全息投影设备。  
一个幽灵。

穿着绝地武士袍的幽灵，尽管有着年轻、英俊的脸庞，却低垂眉眼，看起来有些阴鸷。他面无表情地注视着Ben，就像在看什么令他不太满意的……东西。  
Rey的手忍不住慢慢挪向了别在她腰间的光剑。  
幽灵随意地挥了挥手，Rey刚拿到手的光剑就径直飞向了他。她甚至没有半点反抗的余地。对方对原力的控制远在她之上。

她的光剑——她仿照Skywalker大师那把断剑，又根据典籍，自己寻找材料、设计和组装的光剑——被那个不知名的绝地幽灵拿在手上掂了掂。  
他知道现在的凯伯水晶有多难得吗？更何况还是块选择她的水晶？  
Rey怒视着对方，却无能为力。Ben比她好不到哪去，他僵直着身体，动弹不得。  
“你是谁？”  
至少她还能说话。  
幽灵没有理睬她，而是当着她的面，灵巧地拆开了光剑。在Rey能挣脱束缚，冲上去跟他肉搏前——假设人能和幽灵搏斗——他又用原力快速地将光剑重新组装了起来，就像那些嵌合的零件从没被分开过。  
绝地幽灵看着她说了句什么，甚至满意地点点头，才将光剑抛回给她。

他再次面向Ben。比起刚刚那隐约透露出不满的面无表情，现在的他看上去至少中立了些，也显得没那么危险了。幽灵抬手指向站在门边的年轻女性，对Ben说了句话。  
奇怪的是，他们明明相距不远，Rey却听不见他说了什么。  
只有独属于原力的絮絮碎语在她耳边此起彼伏。  
下一秒，幽灵消失在空气中，桎梏着两人的原力也消失了。受挣扎的惯性影响，他们同时向前跌去。Rey勉强稳住了自己的身体，Ben却因为过于高大的身躯直接跪在了地上。

Rey上前扶他起来，紧张地问道：“他说了什么？他威胁你了吗？”  
Ben摇了摇头，平复了一下才茫然地说：“他夸了你……还让我保护你，原话应该是……用你的生命保护她。”  
两人一时都陷入了沉默。  
最后，是Rey的问题打破了沉默：“他是谁？你认识他吗？”  
Ben想了想，再次摇了摇头，“不，我想……我从来没有见过他。”

 

13、

Organa将军的遗言说：“……不对人性失望。不对人性中的那些美好的东西——爱、美、希望和自由失望。这不是必须的，但这是一种选择。  
“去爱。去发现美。不要失去希望。  
“永远……永远为自由抗争。”  
官方资料是这么写的。这确实是她的话。  
她最后的演讲。

但Rey是那个陪她直到最后一刻的人。  
Organa将军真正的临终之言，非常简单也非常困难。  
只有两个单词。

“救他。”

 

14、

在Rey藏着全息通讯机器的小山洞里，刺耳的哔哔声已经响了好半天，但是它的主人却没有来接听。  
最终，那仪器接收了一段全息通讯影像，并自动播放出来。  
是Finn。  
他的全息投影出现时正皱着眉头，神情紧张。最初的几秒钟，他甚至没来得及说上话，爆炸的巨响就从他身后传来，出于本能Finn回头看了一眼，但他立刻将注意力转回到通讯仪器上。  
“Rey！”Finn的声音从模糊到清晰，“我们被袭击了，我没法详细解释。听我说！快走！离开你在的地方！带上Kylo Ren！我们还没找到消息是从哪泄露的，但是你们暴露了，快离开！他们去找——”  
又一声巨响，Finn的话音戛然而止。他的投影也在卡顿抖动了片刻后，彻底消失。

很可惜，他的警告没能及时传达到通讯仪主人那里。  
一支第一秩序残余的部队已经降落在阿克托上了。  
Rey手持光剑站在Ben的身前，她背对着Ben，先是抬头看了看天空中清晰可见的歼星舰，又看了看领着一群暴风兵、身着闪亮银甲的Phasma将军，就是不敢回头看Ben的眼睛。  
“最高领袖，”高大的女将军用她一贯傲慢冷漠的语调打破了沉默，“我们是来营救您的。”  
Rey握紧了光剑剑柄，她的手因为太过用力而微微颤抖。  
Ben从她的身后走了出来，走向Phasma。  
她忍不住眨了眨眼睛，却没法甩脱那滴因为紧张而滑落在她睫毛上的汗水。Rey的视线因此变得有点模糊。  
“不，”Kylo Ren停在Rey和来迎接他的第一秩序残余之间，轻蔑地对面前的Phasma说，“你不是来营救最高领袖，你是来取代我的……Rey！”  
“杀了他！”Phasma愤怒的命令和Kylo的呼唤几乎同时响起。暴风兵听命后，迅速将三人包围了起来。  
但是Rey的动作更快，她几乎在听到自己名字的那一刻，就用尽全力，将手中的光剑扔向了Kylo的背后。  
她眼中的景象就像是被刻意放慢了一样。  
光剑翻转着，险险擦过Kylo勉强避开的身体，向着Phasma的心脏插去。Phasma将军的动作也很快。一名原本站在她身侧的亲兵被她当成了人形肉盾，在最后一刻用身体替她接下了这一剑。逃过一劫的女将军立刻躲到了士兵们的身后。  
一片慌乱中，Kylo趁机取出了光剑，而Rey也赶到了他的身边。  
两人背靠着背，面对一群想置他们于死地的敌人。  
似曾相识。  
Rey忍不住露出苦笑。

银河战争还远没有结束。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *Caretakers的翻译应该是“看护者”。但我不知道在哪看到“鱼妻”这个译法，很有意思，就顺手用了。  
> *假设Luke和Leia从来没能找到Anakin的任何影像资料，而Ben更没有机会知道外祖父原本的样貌


End file.
